


Sammy, Sammy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sammy, Sammy

Walking in the room he shared with his boyfriend, Gabriel, Sam dropped his bag at the end of the bed on the floor. Gabriel’s eyes watched him as he flopped face forward on the bed and sighed. “Rough hunt, sweetcheeks?” He asked, leaning down to run his hands through his shaggy brown hair.

“Yes.” He said, though his voice was muffled by the bedding. “I hurt.” He groaned. “Heal me?” He shifted, looking up at his other half, and looking somewhat pathetic- in a cute way.

“Like you even have to ask.” Gabriel teased, resting the pads of his fingers on Sam’s forehead. “Better?” He asked after a moment.

Sam sat up and grinned. “Much.” He nodded, moving up the bed. Leaning forward, he kissed Gabriel gently. “Missed you.” While he sat next to him, he grabbed the remote from him with a smirk. “My turn.” He chuckled, getting comfortable against Gabriel.

Gasping playfully, Gabriel went to reach to take it back. “I was watching something.” He laughed as Sam pulled it away, his long arm keeping it from him.

“You’ve spent the entire week I was gone in here watching this reality tv crap, haven’t you?” He teased him. When Gabriel pretended to look innocent, Sam laughed. “I knew it! What was it? A Jersey Shore marathon? Real Housewives?”

“I’d hardly call Housewives reality!” He countered. “And, for your information, I’ve been binge watching Food Network.” He defended himself. “I was just learning how to make an amazing steak dinner, thank you very much.”

Sam looked impressed, and amused. “Steak dinner?” He mused. “You mean you didn’t change the channel when it wasn’t baked goods and sweets?” He teased.

Gabriel dramatically rolled his eyes at that. “My tastes have been expanding.” He shrugged. “And I was gonna try to make you something nice one of these days.” He slowly reached for the remote again, almost able to reach it.

“Oh, really?” He grinned. “Or were you trying to distract me to get this?” Sam was enjoying this, he had to admit, as he got up waving the remote as his boyfriend. “Because you almost had it.”

He got up off the bed, a smirk on his face. “Sammy, Sammy…” He teased. “If I wanted it that badly, I could have it with a snap of my fingers.” He pointed out. “I’m just liking this little game we have going.”

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “So, you won’t be snapping it back? To watch your Food Network?” He asked, making his way towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gabriel asked, a playfulness in his voice. “You can’t get that far.” He took off after Sam as his long legs carried him down the hall.

* * *

Dean bit into an apple as he headed out of the kitchen, coming to a halt as Sam ran in front of him, followed by Gabriel. Sighing, he shook his head, turning back towards the kitchen to finish his apple in there. “Love struck weirdos.” He muttered.

* * *

“Sammy!” Gabriel called out, laughing. He slid in his socks along the smooth floor of the war room for a moment. “Get back here!”

Sam laughed along with him, thankful for the joy Gabriel brought to the bunker. “Nope.” He shook his head, his laughter mixing with Gabriel’s. “You’re gonna have to work for it.”

Gabriel smirked to himself, snapping his fingers, landing right in front of Sam as he turned the corner. “Gotcha!” He wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, grinning.


End file.
